fujio_akatsukafandomcom-20200214-history
List of characters in Akko-chan's Got a Secret!
This is a listing of all characters in the Akko-chan's Got a Secret!/The Secrets of Akko-chan (ひみつのアッコちゃん, Himitsu no Akko-chan) franchise. Characters only present in specific versions are sorted and noted where relevant. Common characters These cast members either existed from the beginning, or have become a staple in most or all media. Atsuko Kagami, "Akko-chan" (鏡厚子, 加賀美あつ子, 加賀見アツコ, 加賀美あつこ, アッコちゃん) Main article: Atsuko Kagami *CV- Yoshiko Ota (1969), Mitsuko Horie (1988), Wakana Yamazaki (1998) The main character of all the works. She is usually an elementary school fifth grader (though depicted as a first year junior high student in Hiroshi Izawa's Myu version). She is a bright and cheerful, innocent heroine who attempts to do whatever is right. Her design was duplicated for Totoko Yowai of Osomatsu-kun. The reading of Akko's name may vary upon adaptation, with Fujio Pro now using the later kanji spelling of her surname and "Atsuko" in either hiragana or katakana. Mama (Kyoko Kagami) (ママ, 加賀美恭子) *CV- Reiko Senoo (1969), Yoshiko Ota (1988), Mina Tominaga (1998) Akko's mother. She was originally depicted as a simple housewife in the original Ribon run of the manga and the first anime, but has been given occupations in later adaptations. This may range from her being a storybook illustrator to a general artist. A full name is given for her in the 1998 anime. Papa (Kenichiro Kagami) (パパ, 加賀美健一郎) *CV- Ichiro Murakoshi (1969) Koji Yada (1969, episodes 56 and 61), Banjo Ginga (1988), Ken Yamaguchi (1998) Akko's father. He is unseen in the original Ribon run due to being away at work, but is an active character in later incarnations. His personality, appearance, and occupation can vary just as much as that of his wife. Like his wife, the 1998 anime opts to give him a full name to give viewers something else to refer to him by besides "Papa". Moko (モコ) Main article: Moko *CV- Sumiko Shirakawa (1969), Kazuko Sugiyama (1988), Kikumi Umeda (1998) Akko's tomboyish best friend. She is strong enough to handle a boy in a fight, and often scolds or hits her younger brother Kankichi for his cowardice or mischief. The style of her eyes is often changed in animated adaptations, and her rougher nature may be emphasized more to make her stand out next to Akko in incarnations where Akko is also a tomboy. Kankichi (カン吉) Main article: Kankichi *CV- Akiko Tsuboi (1969), Noriko Uemura (1988), Harumi Ikoma (1998) Moko's younger brother. He is originally characterized as a mischievous but vulnerable young boy who is often pushed around, and is weak and likes to fake being sick to get out of school. His personality becomes changed in later adaptations, particularly in the Nakayoshi manga where he's ruder and hot-headed and often refers to others in insulting ways (eg: "Baka-akko", "Kusobaba"/"shitty old woman", etc.) Ganmo (ガンモ) Main article: Ganmo *CV- Junko Hori, Mariko Takigawa (1969), Noriko Tsukase, Yuko Mita (1988), Junko Takeuchi (1998) Kankichi's best friend, a young boy who is the son of a couple that own a tofu store. Chikako (チカ子) Main article: Chikako *CV- Hiroko Maruyama (1969), Keiko Yamamoto (1988 and 1998) A sly young girl who likes to spy on others and spread rumors and secrets about. She was re-used from Akatsuka's earlier work Ohana-chan, and would become a common guest star in other series. Though her age often winds up set to be the same range as that of Kankichi and Ganmo, she is depicted as a junior high student alongside Akko and Moko in Myu. Moko and Kankichi's Parents (モコの母, モコの父) * CV (Mother)- Terue Nanami (1969), Keiko Yamamoto (1988 and 1998) * CV (Father)- Masato Tsujimura (1969), Masato Hirano (1988), Nobuaki Suzuki (1998) The mother of these siblings often appears in the manga, but can also be seen in all three anime adaptations (sometimes redesigned to a degree). She is a stern but kind woman, usually depicted as heavyset and with glasses. Their father is an average salaryman, who initially had a different design but usually comes to resemble a taller, older Kankichi with a mustache. He can be seen to be named Yonekichi in the 1969 series, while the mother has never been given a name in any adaptation. Kenji Sato (佐藤健二, 佐藤先生) *CV- Osamu Ichikawa (1969), Masaharu Sato (1988), Hiroki Takahashi (1998) Akko and Moko's homeroom teacher. His design and personality may often vary for further adaptations. He has feelings for another teacher, Moriyama. Moriyama (森山先生) *CV- Naoko Takahashi, Kōko Kagawa (1969), Kyoko Irokawa (1988), Ai Nagano (1998) A beautiful English teacher, envied and admired by students. Her own looks and personality are as variable as Sato's. In Myu, she so far has only shown up via Akko-chan using her appearance in disguises. Taisho (大将, 赤塚大作) Main article: Taisho *CV- Hiroshi Otake (1969), Yoku Shioya (1988), Takuma Suzuki (1998) "The General". A major supporting male character introduced with the first anime adaptation, though a prototypical "Taisho" character is technically seen in the first Ribon chapter and referenced as having been fought by Akko. He is a tall, heavy young man who is a rival to Akko and Moko and often likes to bother them. Although he is often a bully, he also secretly has a crush on Akko. Taisho has since become a staple of further adaptations, in both anime and manga format, and tends to be redesigned with each version in some way or another. He is given the full name of Daisaku Akatsuka in the 1988 anime. Shosho (少将) *CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu (1969), Michiko Hirai (1969, episodes 56 and 61), Katsue Miwa (1988), Satomi Korogi (1998) "Major General". Taisho's younger brother, a toddler who can speak but cannot yet walk so he rides upon their cat Dora. He often acts as a sidekick to Taisho when other children aren't around to do so. Though Taisho's full name is revealed in the 1988 anime, it is unknown if Shosho is this child's real name or a mere nickname. Gyoro and Goma (ギョロとゴマ) *CV (Gyoro)- Junko Hori (1969), Michitaka Kobayashi (1988), Yoshihiko Akida (1998) *CV (Goma)- Kōko Kagawa, Junko Hori, Mariko Takigawa (1969), Noriko Tsukase, Chie Sato (1988), Yasuhiro Takato (1998) Taisho's two henchmen, introduced in the first anime adaptation but not fully imported back to the manga until after the second series (though Goma does show up once in a redrawn chapter in the 2nd Ribon run). Both boys accompany him in his schemes and fights, and are often hit for their failure and unable to stand up to him. Gyoro is the shorter of the two, usually with a closely-shaved head, and is more shy. Goma is the taller boy, and often the "yes-man" of Taisho who exists to flatter him and stay closely by him. As the Nakayoshi manga run goes on, it is more common to see Goma present than Gyoro. Both boys' designs tend to differ significantly between series, though their general hairstyles and height difference stay the same. The two also exist in Myu, drastically redesigned for the series and existing as more comical-looking characters in Akko's class. Shippona (シッポナ) * CV- Sachiko Chijimatsu, Kōko Kagawa (1969), Naoko Watanabe (1988), Ai Nagano (1998) A small cat owned by Akko's family. She debuted in the first anime adaptation. As that version explains, her name derives from the word "ship owner" which applied to how Akko's father found her on the ship he worked on. She was imported back to the "Picture Book" manga produced around the time of the first anime, as well as some grade magazine runs, but was not made a major reverse-import character in Akatsuka works until the Nakayoshi run. In the anime adaptations, she is often given plots involving Dora and other cats, and Akko having to disguise herself as Shippona to learn more. In Myu, she is only seen in a cameo early on and does not factor into later stories. Dora (ドラ) *CV- Ichiro Murakoshi, Hiroshi Otake (1969), Masaharu Sato (1988), Yasuhiro Takato (1998) The large pet cat of Taisho and Shosho. He is big and strong enough for Shosho to ride around on, and has feelings for Shippona in the anime adaptations. However, when it comes to his appearances in the 2nd Ribon run and in Nakayoshi, he is merely a minor fixture that accompanies the brothers whenever they set out to make trouble. Queen of the Mirror Country (鏡の国の女王様) *CV- Reiko Senoo, Kōko Kagawa (1969), Eiko Masuyama (1988), Mitsuko Horie (1998) A magical queen who lives in the far-away Mirror Country. She is referred to as a "Mirror Fairy" (or "Mirror Spirit") in the first anime, but is established as a queen in adaptations afterwards. She gives Akko her compact, but warns her that if anyone finds out its secret, she will lose her reflection and her ability to use it. Characters exclusive to Ribon run These characters only showed up in the original 1962-1965 run, and in some cases the remade or newly-created chapters of the second run. The Man from the Mirror Country (鏡の国のおじさん) Appears in: chapter 1, chapter 22, chapter 26 A mysterious young man in a black suit and sunglasses who showed up at Akko's house to give her the magic mirror in exchange for the one that broke. He is a messenger from the Mirror Country. He can show up unexpectedly at later times, to speak with her or to help her with her mirror. His role was replaced with that of the Queen in later media, although he does also appear in the live-action film. Boku and Mother Appear in: chapter 3 A little toddler-aged boy that Akko has to babysit one day after his mother and her mother go on an outing. Boku happens to be a rather naughty and mischievous child, but misses his mother as well in all his trouble-making. Akko thus has to disguise herself as his mother, and with the help of a stray dog, save the day. The story of Boku is also adapted into the Shogakukan Picture Book version, where he is redesigned slightly and bears a curly ahoge like Kankichi's original design. Sato-sensei's Mother Appears in: chapter 4, chapter 30 A middle-aged woman who Sato-sensei returns to the countryside to visit, taking Akko, Moko, and Kankichi along with him for the trip. Masako Suzuki ("Suzuki-san") (鈴木マサ子, 鈴木さん) Appears in: chapter 5 A young girl who Akko takes on the appearance of so that she can be allowed to go play with Moko, while having to spend time with Suzuki-san's mother in her place. However, her cover is nearly blown when the actual Suzuki-san answers a call from her mother. Mimiko (ミミ子) Appears in: chapter 7. Akko also is shown to take her form in chapter 9, and chapter 29 (as "Miko-chan") A rich young girl who Kankichi is good friends with. Akko saves her from being kidnapped by a strange man, and later decides to use her appearance on a few occasions in order to get closer to Kankichi and learn what's going on with him. Grandpa (おじいちゃん) Appears in: chapter 11 Akko's grandfather who lives far away in Japan, but comes to visit Tokyo for the first time in five years. He is friendly with Kankichi, and notices that he is bullied by some older boys. Akko lets him in on the secret of her mirror and lets him use it, so that he can transform into his younger self to fight the bullies. Mary (メリー) Appears in: chapter 12 A pretty foreign girl who Akko takes on the appearance of, after Moko becomes humiliated at Kankichi having embarrassed her in front of Mary (by ruining Mary's doll package and the doll inside with his carelessness). In the end, after Akko gets into an awkward situation or two in using Mary's identity, the actual Mary and Tamao decide to teach Akko and the rest English. Tamao (タマオ) Appears in: '''chapter 12 A language tutor friend of Mary, who becomes confused by the false Mary (Akko) not knowing who he is. Mary's Mother '''Appears in: chapter 12 A large blonde women with a pointy nose, who speaks in katakana to convey how she is a foreigner (whether she is speaking in Japanese or speaking English words). Bonkura-kun (盆暗くん) Appears in: chapter 13 A foolish young boy (as evident from his name) who has a crush on the rich Kaneko-san. Akko-chan attempts to play matchmaker for him and Kaneko, only for things to go disastrous. Kaneko-san (金子さん) Appears in: chapter 13 A rich young girl with a snobbish atmosphere, who winds up chewing her tablecloth in despair after the matchmaking turns sour. Usotsuki (宇曾月) Appears in: chapter 14 A scrappy, shaved-head child who is known for pranking other children and telling lies (hence his name meaning and translating to "liar"). He catches Akko in the act of transforming one day, and attempts to spill her secret to others. After he tricks other children into falling into a pit trap and they're about to take revenge, Akko appears in the form of a "good angel" to explain the situation and to make him promise not to tell any more lies. Deppa of District #4 (4丁目のデパ) Appears in: chapter 16 A rough, bandaged-nose leader who's in charge of a bunch of other children and referred to as the "Boss" (Oyabun). He tries to push Akko, Moko, and Kankichi around but is weak to the influence of his sister (who Akko takes on the appearance of). Yuri-chan (ユリちゃん) Appears in: chapter 18 A young circus lion tamer. Her mother falls sick during a performance, causing her to have to take over the part of ringmaster. However, as Yuri's not too confident, Akko takes her place but finds some trouble in handling the lion. Chiko-chan (チコちゃん) Appears in: chapter 19 A young girl who Kankichi wants to learn art from, distracting her from other important things as well as taking his own sister's art supplies to do so. Akko-chan transforms into Chiko to punish Kankichi and get him discouraged from seeking her out and taking advantage any more. Chiko-chan's Big Brother (チコちゃんのにいちゃん) Appears in: chapter 19 A scruffy young man of approximately college-age, who Kankichi meets up with when trying to find Chiko. Tokuko (トク子) Appears in: chapter 21 A young girl who foolishly attempts to hide out at Kankichi and Moko's house and claim it as her own, but is reunited with her big brother by Akko-chan. Ski Inn Owner's Daughter Appears in: chapter 23 A pretty young girl who Chibita is shown to have a crush on, while treating the guests at the inn (Akko, Moko, and Kankichi) terribly. Akko thus uses this girl's appearance to get Chibita to do what she wants. Matsuyama-san, Furuya-san, Kitami-kun (松山さん, 古谷さん, 北見くん) Appear in: chapter 24 Classmates of Akko and Moko, two named after assistants of Akatsuka. Keiko (ケイ子) Appears in: chapter 25 A friend of Akko that she briefly sees out one day with a big brother, getting her envious over how she has no older sibling. Kobayashi (小林) Appears in: chapter 25, chapter 27 A college student who comes to board at Akko's house. Akko initially tries to lie and use him to look good in claiming that he's her older brother, as she has never had a sibling. Sister of Kobayashi's Friend (友だちの妹) Appears in: chapter 27 A young girl who has a somewhat Iyami-esque appearance, minus his overbite. She has a snooty attitude, which gets Akko to transform into an actress Saori Yoshinaga to get her flustered. Ai-chan Appears in: chapter 30 A cousin of Sato-sensei, who appears on Akko's second trip to the countryside with her teacher. She winds up being the subject of Akko's transformation in the plot. Mitsuko Ando, "Anmitsu-san" (安藤光子, アンミツさん) Appears in: chapter 33 A new friend of Akko-chan, who helps run her parents' restaurant but worries over how it's affecting her health. Mariko and Keibou (マリ子, ケイ坊) Appear in: chapter 34 A well-off young girl and her bratty younger brother, who Akko has to resolve the problem of when it comes to him ruining things. Mitsuko (光子) Appears in: chapter 35 A poor girl living only with her father in a run-down house. Kankichi and Akko help her to have a great Christmas. Though her name and appearance are similar to the previous Mitsuko from two chapters prior, this is a different character and setting. Mari-chan (マリちゃん) Appears in: chapter 38 A girl who must leave her puppy behind when her family has to move. Kankichi, Ganmo, and Chikako attempt to take care of her puppy, while Akko transforms into a copy of Mari to cheer him up until it's then revealed Mari is able to bring her pet along to the new place. Okei-chan and Ai-chan (オケイちゃん, アイちゃん) Appear in: chapter 39 Two young girls invited over to play one day. Akko becomes suspicious when it appears that Okei-chan has stolen her mirror, and then it later appears that Ai-chan's younger brother had taken it. However, in the end she manages to find her own actual mirror. In the later revised version, both girls happen to have identical-looking mirror compacts rather than mirrors. Kenichi (ケン一) Appears in: chapter 39 Ai-chan's younger brother, who Kankichi spots with a suspiciously-identical mirror. Mieko (ミエ子) Appears in: chapter 40 A fancy-dressed friend of Akko and Moko, who one day experiences her dress being ripped by Kankichi and one of his friends during their roughhousing. She cannot bear to face the shame of damaging her dress and attempts to hide it from her mother, and then becomes upset with her mother and wanting to avoid her. Akko is able to trick Mieko into reciting a spell (via the hidden mirror nearby) that repairs her dress, and thus repairs her bond with her mother. Eiko (エイ子) Appears in: chapter 41 A little girl who wants to play around with Kankichi, Ganmo, and Chikako, but experiences her strict father impeding her at every turn. In the end, it turns out her father's been hiding that he's developed a playground for her and others to play at. Joji (譲治) Appears in: chapter 44 A penpal of Moko, who she considers a boyfriend and invites to visit her from Osaka. He appears to be cool and charming, but is a philanderer and cowardly in a fight, angering Moko when he doesn't fight back against a gangster that threatens her. Akko attempts to cheer Joji up by transforming into Moko and forgiving him, seeing him off and promising that they'll meet again. Joji resembles $-chan from $-chan and Chibita (which was serialized around the time of his appearance), but wearing glasses. Gosaku (吾作) Appears in: chapter 44 Akko's pen-pal, who seems to be a rough simpleton of a junior high student, but is rather kind and ultimately proves to be brave unlike Joji in standing up to the gangster. Sankichi (三吉) Appears in: chapter 11 (2nd run) A cousin of Akko that appears in one of the new stories created for the second run. He is a charming young boy who is affectionate and polite to Moko, and is good at helping Akko's mom around the house. His design is a bit atypical when compared to other boys that appeared before, in him having the small "pretty"-type eyes that Moko herself has. Characters exclusive to Nakayoshi run Reiko A delinquent girl willing to give up her ways in hope to earn the love of a soccer player named Makoto. Akko decides to transform into Reiko to confront her old gang and take them on, but is brutally beaten up in the process. However, this does inspire one of the other gang girls to try to become more feminine in order to pursue Taisho, to his horror. Mika Saotome An extraordinarily ugly young woman, depicted in a scribbly style to show her hideousness. She is bullied, feared, or ignored for her looks. Akko manages to transform Mika by using her mirror (with permission of the Queen), but this results in Mika's parents being unable to recognize their daughter and not letting her back in the house. Strange Old Man An eccentric old artist who sits out in the streets with a drawing of a beautiful young girl that he sketched into the ground and considers his daughter. The drawing is destroyed and wiped away by Taisho and his gang, but Akko transforms into the daughter to give the old man confidence and the inspiration to move elsewhere. Makoto A young boy who lost his mother and cannot cope with her being gone, being disdainful of his cross-dressing father attempting to take her place. Akko attempts to transform into Makoto's mother in order to cheer him up and give him some closure, but finds that Makoto won't let her leave that easily and has to forcibly part from him. Characters exclusive to first anime Gabo (ガア坊) * CV- Shun Yashiro A talking blue parrot appearing in episode 45. He was originally kept by an artist from a neighboring town, but came to Akko's hometown and witnessed her transformation by chance. Characters exclusive to second anime Kio (キーオ) * CV- Shigeru Nakahara The Prince of the Mirror Country, and son of the Queen of Mirrors. He is a handsome young man who blends in with the student populace, although he differs greatly in character design. He is into sports, particularly gate ball. As a student, he uses the alias "Kirio Sugata" (姿桐男). Gentaro (源太郎) * CV- Kazumi Tanaka An elderly man serving Kio. He is good at cooking. The Strange Old Man (変なおじさん) * CV- Kazumi Tanaka As his name suggests, he is an unusual middle-aged man who often randomly shows up in episodes. He has a distinctive pink afro hairstyle, and a question mark-shaped mustache. Characters exclusive to third anime Ippei (一平) * CV- Junko Takeuchi A penguin who comes to live with Akko and her family. He is cheeky, and likes to surf. Characters exclusive to MYU webcomic Tokio (時生) A loose counterpart to Kio of the 1988 anime, making his debut in the second chapter and becoming a main character throughout. He is the son of the Queen of Mirrors, and transfers to Akko's school after the Queen gives Akko the mission to protect her son. He is a very handsome but arrogant young man, who Akko is frustrated by but has feelings for. He uses the alias "Tokio Sugata" (姿時生) when in school, and lives in a large mansion. He is referred to as "Sugata-kun" by Akko. Chamira (チャミラ) Another new character, also debuting in the second chapter. They are a small animal mascot that resides inside Akko's compact. They exist to give her advice on how to use the item, and chide her when things go wrong. Animals similar to Chamira can also be seen to exist in the Mirror world in chapter 11, during Akko's conversation with the Queen. Kageyama (影山) The butler at Tokio's mansion, debuting in the seventh chapter. He is a tall, handsome young man with long black hair and dressed in a black suit. He is responsible for overseeing the home and making sure to not let any suspicious people in, as well as keeping track of Tokio via a wide-reaching surveillance network. Ruriko (ルリ子) Another character making her debut alongside Kageyama-san. She is the maid and overall caretaker of Tokio, and depicted with a hairstyle and ribbon identical to that of Chikako. Rei Hibiki (響レイ) Debuting in chapter 13. She is a new transfer student to the junior high school, and is notable for her unusual two-toned hairstyle and eyes very similar to those of Tokio. She is friendly with Akko-chan, but turns out to also hold feelings for the prince, showing her to be a "love rival" type of character. Yuuki Appears in: chapter 1 The captain of the soccer team. Moko has a crush on him, though he is admired by many girls including those of a certain jealous clique. Akko takes his form in chapter 2 to intervene in a situation, though winds up having a nosebleed when Moko confesses her love. Popular Girls Appear in: chapter 1, chapter 2 They are seen to be bitter over Moko's interest in Yuuki, and take advantage of witnessing an argument between her and Akko to later trash their belongings, shattering Akko's mirror in the process. They are shown further menacing Moko, until Akko transforms into Yuuki and puts a stop to their bullying. Kenta Sakuraba, "Sakuraba-kun" Appears in: chapter 5 A young basketball player at Akko's school, also popular with the girls. He and Tokio get into a basketball match, with the latter becoming upset when he sees he can't match up to such skills (leading to Akko have to train him, under the guise of a famous player). Other characters in multiple media These minor guest characters have had the opportunity of appearing in more than one version of the series. Kathy (キャシー) Appearing in: (manga) , (second anime) An American girl visiting Japan. She becomes lost from her father and cannot really understand Japanese, but becomes friendly with Kankichi. Akko-chan transforms into an American woman to learn the hotel her father is staying at, and the two are reunited though Kathy soon has to depart Japan the next day. While she is given a typical "pretty young girl" design in the manga, the 1988 anime version of Kathy is given a somewhat more childish and sillier look. Bunzo Akatsuka (赤塚文造) Taisho's father. Though he is not present in the manga, some version of him appears in all three anime adaptations. As with his son, he is given a full name in the 1988 show. Guest characters from other works See Akatsuka's Star System These characters are often exclusive to the manga version, owing to rights issues created by certain other Akatsuka anime adaptations not having been produced by Toei. However, there are some select times in the 1969 anime that Akatsuka characters' designs can be seen to be re-used in cameos. Those from "Osomatsu-kun" The Sextuplets (六つ子) *Appearing in: "Kankichi and Ghosts" (chapter 17), "The Goddess of a Salesman" These six boys appear at the same beach that Kankichi and Saburo visit. After Kankichi steps on the sand-bathing Osomatsu's head and retorts "You shouldn't have been there!" when Osomatsu complains, the sextuplets get angered and steal his inflatable float ring in retaliation. They mock him and order him to meet them at a desolate house to get it back. When Kankichi refuses to go to the house and fakes sick, Akko transforms into him and goes in his place, using her mirror to play further tricks on the sextuplets and scare them away (and retrieve his float). They apologize to Kankichi the next day and remark on his bravery, but only confuse him. They are next seen when Akko, Moko, and Kankichi try to help a salesman sell cosmetics, and visit the Matsuno home. The three become overwhelmed when Matsuyo calls the boys in, with Kankichi looking frightened, and they leave the house in a desperate rush to get out of there. A Matsuno-like boy can be seen in a circus audience in ep.3 of the 1969 series, and a classmate of Akko's in ep.1 has a similar face but messier hair. Sextuplets' Mother (Matsuyo Matsuno) (六つ子のおかあさん) *Appearing in: "The Goddess of a Salesman" The sextuplets' mother is briefly seen as one woman that is visited during the cosmetic sales, but she appears to have been too busy raising her sons to have much interest in the products. Her character design can be seen used for a woman in a circus crowd in ep.3 of the 1969 anime, though her hair is colored red. Chibita (チビ太) Chibita is shown to work at a ski lodge and be distrustful of Akko, Moko, and Kankichi. He targets Kankichi in particular to pick on, and makes trouble for the girls while they are there. It is revealed that he has feelings for the ski lodge owner's daughter, and that he becomes jealous if others try to befriend her. He is later seen in a cameo at an amusement park that Akko, Kobayashi, and Kankichi visit. Chibita's character design is briefly used in a crowd scene in ep.3 of the 1969 anime, seen watching a circus. Dekapan (デカパン) Dekapan is first seen as a train attendant in the Ribon run, when Akko, Moko, Sato-sensei, and Kankichi go to visit Sato's family. He is later seen in the Nakayoshi run, depicted as a guard outside the TV station where Akko's father works. Iyami (イヤミ) Iyami shows up in a few cameos during the Ribon run, either on a train, as a doctor, or as a father with his daughter and dog. He also shows up once during the Nakayoshi run. In the first anime, characters modeled after Iyami can briefly be seen in two cameos in episode 3. The first lacks the mustache and is spotted in a crowd watching a circus parade, while the second Iyami is depicted in a crowd at the circus itself but only having two teeth in his overbite. Those from "Otasuke-kun" Tamao (タマ男) He is first used in "Kankichi and Ghosts" as a cousin of Akko named Saburo (三郎) , and is good friends with Kankichi. After that initial appearance, Tamao himself later shows up as a friend of Kankichi on at least two occasions. In the first later instance under his own name, he is shown arriving in tow with Ganmo (who resembles Otasuke or may even be another role for that boy), but it is not clarified if they are brothers or merely friends in the setting. "Akko's aunt" (Otasuke and Tamao's mother) (アッコのおばさん) A lady living out near the beach with her young son Saburo. Akko, Moko, and Kankichi come to visit her house for the summer. Ichiro (一郎) Ichiro often appears in gatherings with other children, not having much of a significant role but to hang around or react to situations going on. Gorilla (ゴリラのお手伝いさん) *Appearing in: "The Goddess of a Salesman" Gorilla appears in the same story, as an ugly businesswoman who is sold the cosmetics. Others "Maid-san" (Sacchan) (女中さん) Original work: Opposite Address 3 An adult version of Sacchan's design is used for an unlucky housekeeper that is pushed around by her boss. After transforming into the maid, Akko is able to get her to stand up for herself. The Police Officer with the Connected Eyes (目ン玉つながりのおまわりさん) Original work: ''The Genius Bakabon'' This officer appears in the remade version of "Kankichi and the Blue-eyed Girl" in the second Ribon run, replacing a police officer character from the original version, as well as appearing in one of the new stories for the run. The character also appears in the Nakayoshi run, wherever a police officer may be needed for situations. Category:Lists Category:Akko-chan's Got a Secret!